


sexy booty clapping arena

by Checkrr



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checkrr/pseuds/Checkrr
Summary: this was made by a generator





	sexy booty clapping arena

Ash Ketchum looked at the rough rare black long spiked collar in his hands and felt happy.

He walked over to the window and reflected on his humid surroundings. He had always loved sexy booty clapping arena with its knowing, keen knifes. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel happy.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Tails the fox. Tails was a like an orange coward with round ear and girthy eye.

Ash gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was an annoying, hot, apple juice drinker with skinny ear and weak eye. His friends saw him as a smelly, scrawny squirtle. Once, he had even jumped into a river and saved a knobby skitty.

But not even an annoying person who had once jumped into a river and saved a knobby skitty, was prepared for what Tails had in store today.

The stormy teased like sitting spiro, making Ash ambivalent.

As Ash stepped outside and Tails came closer, he could see the smoked smile on his face.

"I am here because I want pikachu," Tails bellowed, in a cool tone. He slammed his fist against Ash's chest, with the force of 6606 kyogre. "I frigging hate you, Ash Ketchum."

Ash looked back, even more ambivalent and still fingering the rough rare black long spiked collar. "Tails, i love you," he replied.

They looked at each other with jumpy feelings, like two lovely, lazy latias eating at a very flat halloween party, which had rock music playing in the background and two thicc uncles singing to the beat.

Suddenly, Tails lunged forward and tried to punch Ash in the face. Quickly, Ash grabbed the rough rare black long spiked collar and brought it down on Tails's skull.

Tails's round ear trembled and his girthy eye wobbled. He looked delighted, his body raw like a beautiful, better beta blanket.

Then he let out an agonising groan and collapsed onto the ground. Moments later Tails the fox was dead.

Ash Ketchum went back inside and made himself a nice drink of apple juice.

THE END


End file.
